


I Hope We Will Never Have to Take Back What We Said in the Night

by Hcterror



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nosy Siblings, Realising Feelings, Sleepovers, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Unceremoniously, King let himself fall onto the mattress with his arms extended and eyes gazing up at the light blue ceiling."Ah! So comfortable!" As if he was not already being too imposing, he went on to grab one of Ram's pillows and hug it against his chest."Come, Cool Boy, lay down with me," he said, while patting the spot on the mattress right by his side.Or the one in which King is not sure about his feelings, but spending the day with Ram might be just what he needs to open his eyes.
Relationships: KingRam, Ram/King
Comments: 40
Kudos: 499





	I Hope We Will Never Have to Take Back What We Said in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been a wild ride. I haven’t written anything in quite a long time, so I’m most definitely rusty. All of the mistakes are my own, though I do thank @gulfkanawut on Tumblr for helping me find typos and fix a few odd-soundings sentences (you’re amazing, twin!). Tittle is from “All Eyes on You” by St. Lucia. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I love my boys and wanted to contribute to the fandom somehow.

"Cool Booooooy," King called out in desperation, his gaze locked down and legs frozen, unmoving. He was surrounded, ambushed, with no place and no chance to run.

It was the first time he had been to Ram's house, and despite having heard about the dogs, he didn't expect them to get anywhere near him.

"Cool Boy!!!!!"

The urgency in his voice didn't seem to work in making Ram return any faster, and even though the dogs were doing nothing but sniffing at his trousers, King was still scared shitless. Every second near them was a reminder of that one time he got attacked in his childhood.

Relief crossed his face, albeit momentarily, when his saviour finally showed up, carrying with him a few sachets of dog food.

With just one look, Ram got the dogs to move away from him and sit obediently on the corner of the living room.

King didn't notice at first, but behind Ram there was a boy, looking at him amusedly, as if he was holding back his laugh. 

King recognised him as Ram's brother.

"What are you laughing at?"

He sent Ruj a dirty look and expected him to cower, like that one time he threatened to send him back to school, before finding out he was Ram's brother, but that didn't happen. Instead, it seemed to do the trick and Ruj finally burst into laughter.

Much like with the dogs, all it took was a look from Ram for Ruj shut up, covering up his laugh with a cough.

When Ram then pointed at the corridor with his chin, King saw Ruj shake his head. It was like the siblings were having an entire conversation with just their eyes, without uttering a single word.

Curiosity sparkled within him. His relationship with his sister was nowhere near anything like that, but again, him and Ram had different personalities.

Patting his clothes to get rid of any lingering dog hairs proved itself to be a useless task. There were none in sight and King couldn't even use that to cover up the embarrassment he felt with Ruj's witness of the scene.

"Cool Boy, let's go study," he called, placing a hand on top of Ram's shoulder and putting an end to the silent discussion between the brothers.

The action seemed to settle the issue as Ruj soon left to go wherever it was he was going. Probably his room.

Turning to him, Ram only had to take one glance at his hand for King to remember it was even there. He had grown accustomed to touching Ram in order to communicate with him.

Sometimes it was hard always having a mostly one-sided conversation, but he couldn't seem to be bothered by that. It was worth the effort. Ram was worth the effort.

The thought made him remember the aftermath of that one time he took Ram to his flat and his sister ambushed them.

_ "When are you going to introduce your boyfriend to mom and dad?" Kumfah was never one to beat around the bush, and sometimes King didn't know whether he loved or hated that about her. _

_ Despite telling her many times that Ram was not his lover, she still kept bugging him about bringing him home to meet the folks. _

_ Honestly, it was not the first time she had gotten caught up in one of her fantasies and let it merge with reality, but it was the first time King had a feeling she could maybe be right. _

_ "Aaaaawwwwwwhhhh!!!~" _

_ The shrieks and squeals were sure to turn him dead one day, and King made sure to show his sister she was being too loud by popping a finger into his ear and massaging it as if it was hurting. _

_ "Are you thinking about him? Of course you are! Look at your face! Aaaawwwh!! This is so cute. My brother finally got a boyfriend…" _

_ King didn't even pay attention to the rest of Kumfah's onslaught of words, but she was right about  _ **_one_ ** _ thing. He was, indeed, thinking about Ram. _

_ He wondered what he had to endure on the ride back home with Kumfah. Poor Nong. _

_ Shaking his head as if he was actually having a conversation with himself, King finally looked back at his sister. "You're being too loud." _

_ Kumfah pouted at him and all he could do was sigh, turning his attention elsewhere. He was glad their mom hadn't heard the word vomit his sister just spewed. He was not ready to have this conversation with her yet. _

_ First he needed to figure out his own feelings. _

A hand pulling on his arm brought him back to the present, and from the look of slight exasperation on Ram's face, he had probably spaced out for a lot longer than he had intended to.

"I'm going, Cool Boy," he gave Ram a soft smile and finally started moving towards the table with books and notes splattered across the surface.

The whole point of his visit was so he could help Ram study for his exams. Not that King himself didn't have his own exams to study for, but this gave him an opportunity to spend some time with Ram away from others.

"Okay, let's start with this one here."

Grabbing one of the notes, King took but one glance at the equation and started marking with his pen where it had gone wrong. "You forgot to invert the signals here…"

Their study session went on much like that, with them leaning close to each other and King explaining to Ram how to fix his mistakes and prevent them from happening again in the future.

King was very patient and always paid attention to the expressions on Ram's face so he could tell whether he had understood what he was explaining or not, and which part.

The quietness made him think that Ram was probably every professor's dream. He didn't talk, he was attentive and willing to learn.

Those were all great traits in a student.

"Mom told me to bring these for you."

It wasn't until he heard Ruj's voice that King even noticed Ram had stood up and was visibly looking a bit pressed.

He tried to make him sit back down by reaching for his hand, but the moment their fingers touched, Ram moved away an inch.

King tried not to read too much into it. It was not like Ram had ever seemed bothered by their shared touches, or even uncomfortable.

In a second Ram was gone down the corridor, and in his place was Ruj, now sitting across from King with a teasing expression that could only mean trouble while placing a plate full of snacks on the table.

"Why is my brother always shy about you?"

The question came with a straightforwardness that could match that of Kumfah.

Thankfully for King, Ram chose that moment to come back into the room.

"Where did you go, Cool Boy? Bathroom?" He asked, so he wouldn't have to respond to Ruj's question. In all honesty, he was pretty much the one feeling shy now, and he didn't even know why.

Ram answered him with a mere shake of his head and then showed the juice bottle he had in his hand, offering it to King.

"Oh, you went to get it for me?"

He really couldn't help smiling fondly at the gesture. King didn't think Ram even still remembered that time they went out to have dinner together for the first time.

Ram, as per usual, doesn't respond, and just averts his gaze, shyly looking away from him and raising an eyebrow at his brother instead.

Ruj just sighs, as if he had been told he couldn't watch his favourite drama anymore and gets up from the table, moving back into the corridor. "If you keep trying to stay alone with him I'm gonna tell mom he's the one always making you shy."

As the threat hangs out in the open, King's sees the same semblance of desperation on Ram's face that he saw when they were ambushed by Kumfah.

On second thought, maybe their relationships with their siblings were alike, after all.

-x-

"...and then you just have to do that and you're done." King explains, looking intently into Ram's face to see if he understood the explanation. 

They had been been studying for the past six hours and just now they had finished going over everything Ram needed to study for the exam.

Saying that they were tired would be an understatement. King had even started rubbing his eyes to draw away some of the tiredness.

Standing up, he started gathering his things, shoving them into the bag he brought with him. "I'm going home now, Cool Boy."

His words seemed to have fallen into deaf ears because no sooner than he had finished his sentence, a hand was already pulling him back down.

The questioning glance he threw at Ram was responded with a tilt of the other's chin, gesturing towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was already a little past eight in the evening.

"Don't worry. I can still catch the bus. It's not like I live very far from here."

Ram just gives him a hard look and shakes his head, as if saying that he was having none of that.

The gesture inspires some fondness in King's heart.

"If you want me to stay, then you're gonna have to treat me to dinner."

King is all grins and playful glances, wondering what would be the reaction he was gonna get from his Cool Boy.

As he should have expected, Ram quickly got up, dragging him along as he started moving to the front door. At this point King was already used to this habit of his of dragging him places.

"You know, you don't have to always drag me to get me to go somewhere with you. You can just ask," he didn't expect to get a verbal response for this, so he was visibly shocked when he heard Ram's voice.

"It's easier this way."

"Did you just talk to me?" It was always both a surprise and a joy when he got Ram to talk to him. He could still count on his fingers how many times he had heard his voice. They were not many.

In response to that, Ram only stared at him impassively, and resumed the fast pace of his walking. King didn't even know where he was taking him.

"Where are we going?" He asked at last, but Ram just kept dragging him out of the apartment building until they reached a small food cart with an old lady operating it.

The old lady smiled broadly as soon as her eyes landed on Ram, her arm raising to wave as she greeted. "Nong Ram. You finally come to visit auntie again."

Ram just smiled back shyly, greeting the old lady in a polite way with the wai before he walked closer to the cart to take a look at the menu.

As if only noticing him now, the old lady turned her gaze on him, her eyes now becoming full of mirth as she asked. "Who's the handsome boy you brought with you? Auntie's never seen you bring anyone here before. Is he your lover?"

This was starting to get ridiculous. Why did everyone always think they were lovers? They didn't even do anything couples usually did, at least not as far as King was concerned.

Ram only shook his head, but King caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, and, for the first time, he couldn't decipher it.

Brushing that thought aside, he finally took a look at the menu Ram was holding out for him. The old lady no longer seemed interested in asking questions, but she kept looking at them like she knew something was up.

"Just some Pad Thai is fine with me," he concluded, handing the menu back to Ram and looking around to avoid the old lady's knowing gaze.

Ram signaled that he wanted two of it and then just stood to the side, waiting, with his arms folded across his chest and a blank expression on his face.

He was the picture of a Cool Boy.

The tattoos and the unapproachable vibe he gave off just added to that, yet King much preferred the glimpses he got of the boy under the façade. The one that was protective and caring, shy yet still sweet, and who enjoyed messing with others for fun.

That was the Ram he wanted to see much more of. But the question was, why did he want that?

He was so distracted, thinking of an answer to that question he didn't see Ram approach.

"Go!"

Wow. Two times in a day. This must be some kind of record for them. King had never gotten Ram to talk to him more than once in a day, and even then it was a rare occurrence for Ram to grace him with his voice.

"Cool Boy, are you in a good mood today?" King wanted to make sense of why Ram had even talked to him again.

Were they finally starting to grow closer?

For some reason, instead of answering his question, Ram just started walking ahead.

Was he shy?

-x-

"Here! Eat this, Cool Boy," King offered as he tried to feed Ram with his chopsticks. He was surprised he even let him and obediently opened his mouth to accept the food.

They were back in the house, just sitting at the counter on the kitchen as they ate together. Ruj had joined them at some point, but was mostly keeping to himself.

"Why are you eating ginger? You never eat it when mom makes it."

Maybe King spoke too soon. Ruj was definitely no longer keeping to himself and was now staring at his brother in disbelief, as of it was such a big thing that Ram was eating ginger.

"Is it because it was P'King who gave it to you?"

Ram chose that moment to take a sip from his glass of water and ended up choking. His face heating up in all shades of pink. He was looking pretty bewildered, like a deer caught in headlights.

His brother seemed to enjoy teasing him.

"Wait until I tell Mom about this."

King decided it was about time he acted in his Cool Boy's defence. "Hey, kid! Shouldn't you be sleeping by now? It's time children go to bed."

He tried to put as much authority as he could in his voice without sounding too imposing. It was Ruj's house after all, and he was still just a virtual stranger. He couldn't go around giving orders.

"I'm still telling Mom!"

And with that he left the kitchen, almost in a hurry.

King followed him with his gaze, and when he was sure Ruj was gone, he turned to look at Ram. "Are you okay, Cool Boy?"

The whole choking scene seemed long forgotten and Ram was back to fiddling with his chopsticks.

"Eat your food. It's gonna get cold."

Okay, maybe he was still shy.

King just grinned and then went back to eating his food, throwing subtle glances at Ram every now and then.

-x-

"You're not making me sleep on the floor, are you, Cool Boy?" King asked with the hint of a teasing smile playing on his lips as he watched Ram rummaging through his wardrobe for blankets.

"This bed is big enough for the two of us."

Unceremoniously, King let himself fall onto the mattress with his arms extended and eyes gazing up at the light blue ceiling.

"Ah! So comfortable!" As if he was not already being too imposing, he went on to grab one of Ram's pillows and hug it against his chest.

"Come, Cool Boy, lay down with me," he said, while patting the spot on the mattress right by his side.

Ram looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but eventually joined him in bed.

As soon as he did so, King shifted around, like a hyperactive kid, until he was laying horizontally across the bed and with his face near Ram's torse.

He held his chin on his hands and just stared down at Ram, who was staring up at him.

They kept that staring game of theirs going until King just up and decided to lay his head down on Ram's chest, his face turned so he could still look at his Cool Boy as he did so. "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

Or was it his own that was pounding against the cavity of his chest. He couldn't really tell.

Slowly, and oh so reluctantly, he watched as Ram slowly reached for his head. He stopped midway several times, but then, finally, his fingers found King's hair, softly caressing his tresses.

They stayed silent, but it was like all of their words were conveyed by that touch alone.

King sighed, maybe wistfully, maybe in defeat.

He had come there looking for answers, and it was now time to accept his fate.

"Cool Booooooy…" He softly nuzzled into Ram's chest, drawing his face even closer to the other's own. He didn't know what he wanted to say, or even if he wanted to say anything.

Turning his body yet once again, he half laid on top of Ram's torso with his palms spread across his chest while his chin was propped atop them. "What are you doing to me?"

Did he even need an answer to that?

Ram, for his part, remained silent, only gently threading his fingers through King's hair, like he was caressing something precious.

"Did everyone know before us?"  _ Before me? _

He thought of the girls from the bus, of his friends, Ruj, his sister, and even the old lady from the food cart. They could all see it before King came to terms with it himself.

King thought he was perceptive, but in the end he was the biggest fool. He had fooled himself into thinking that his interest in Ram was nothing beyond the challenge of getting through his walls.

When did that change? Or has it never been just that?

"Stop thinking."

King had to chuckle. It had been so hard to even make Ram look his way in the beginning and now it was already the fourth time he had talked to him just today. How things had changed.

"What am I supposed to do then if I can't think?" The question was purely rhetorical, but still he looked deeply into Ram's eyes for an answer.

Their faces were so close…

"Eeeeeeek! Cool Boy…" His face was absolutely heating up, and he tried to escape, maybe hide his embarrassment, but Ram's grip made him stay exactly where he was.

Ram's face was decisive, eyes sharp yet calming, and King couldn't help giving in then.

It was brief, just a mere brush of their lips, but enough to make his heart start pounding crazily once again.

He didn't even notice his eyes falling closed, yet he had to open them to look at Ram, to  **really** look at him, the way lovers do, the way he didn't let himself do before.

"Now I'm the one who's shy."

His voice was barely above a whisper, but he didn't care, he knew Ram had heard him and had understood what he was trying to say.

"Sleep!"

It was the only response that he got and the only one that he needed as he adjusted his body so he could lay with his head on Ram's chest and his arm drapped over him.

Ram's heartbeats were going to be his lullaby, and tomorrow, well tomorrow was going to be a new day for them.

King couldn't wait for it.

**THE END.**


End file.
